


Short pairing prompts

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere





	Short pairing prompts

**Ink x Nightmare**

“Why hello stranger, what are you doing here?”

His enemy looked over to him, tongue still poking out from his concentrated drawing face. The face dropped, then processed, and the cute face fled so it could be replaced by a flirty one.

“Not much, just waiting on a special someone, don’t think he’d enjoy me with any company though.” The skeleton snickered, eyeing him up and down.

“Hey! I’m not that possessive-okay I get carried away sometimes but-” He was cut off as a pair of lips met his own.

“Just shut your trap, Nighty. We don’t get to do this much anymore, let’s enjoy it.” the ink-stained skeleton responded, “Plus, I don’t need another tantrum from you.”

“Fine, Inky.” Nightmare huffed, sitting down next to his lover and going immediately to cuddle him, Ink teasing him on being a big cuddly bear once more before they relaxed in silence, enjoying the random AU that they had chosen for their meeting.

\-----------------------------------------

“So you two are dating, right?”

“And what makes you say that?” Nightmare responded cooly, turning a page in his book.

“Well… let’s list the facts-” Killer started

“Since when are there facts?!” Ink piped up, unhappy to be distributed from his very important drawing of… something, he wasn’t sure what yet.

“Again, facts, ink-stain. So here’s the list, you flirt like there’s no tomorrow, you’ve literaly made it a game of who can give the most surprise hugs or kisses, the guys and I have lost count of the times we go to Night’s room to wake him up for breakfast and you two are cuddling together- and the fact that your head is literally in Nightmare’s lap right now.”

Nightmare and Ink stared at each other.

“You right.” Was Ink’s only response.

**Ink x Killer**

“Where have  _ you _ been?” Dream inquired as soon as he walked in the door.

“Uh… what do you want to think I was doing?” Ink tried, hoping it would help his situation at least somewhat.

“Nothing good I’m sure.” The positive scoffed, looking like a tired Dad forced to stya up late because his teen decided to sneak out.

“Yeah- dating the enemy definitely isn’t on that list.” he chuckled,

“WHO?!” The elder fumed, Ink mumbled out a name, “Stars dammit! Just tell me who! Don’t tell me its-”

“Killer.”

“What?” 

“It’s Killer.” Ink repeated, Dream stared, shocked.

“Oh, him. I thought you were going to say Nightmare- or Error. Okay, he’s cool.”

\-----------------------------------------

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Alright, Nightmare, get over here and dust me.”

“Dust each other?” The king offered, feeling the same way as his ex-friend.

“Stop being dramatic, Night! Jeez, I’ve done stuff worse than this and our base is still standing-” Killer whined, starting on a rant.

“But you didn’t date a soulless being that also just happens to be our enemy.” Nightmare reminded.

“He’s got a fair point, hun.” Ink mused, draping himself over killer without a care in the world.

\-----------------------------------------

“So, this is what the loved protector of AUs has been up to, good to know, now if you don’t mind- get the fuck out of my spot, I don’t want you two plaguing it.”

The two skeletons practically flew away from each other, acting like they hadn’t been cuddling and snogging literally a second ago.

“Chill out, guys. I just want my spot back to disinfect it and then destroy it.” Error continued, the loved protector and his partner stuttering and struggling to come up with excuses, “You know what? I’m just going to find a new spot, see ya later Squid. See ya at the base Kills.”

Killer and Ink exchanged a flustered exchange before deciding they were going to chose more private spots for their secret meetings from then on.

  
  


**Ink x Cross**

“You?! Ok Chara, you can take my body now!” A flustered Cross called despite knowing Chara couldn’t do that anymore and had long since stopped being a parasite on his body.

“Hey, rude!” The enemy called out, crossing his arms defensively as his eyes flickered with dark but playful shapes. Cycling through at fast speeds not really landing for a second.

“Well sorry, the last time we talked was awkward-”

“I never said I minded awkward, you just made it weird, C.” They chastened, leaning back against their large paintbrush with a wide un-sans like grin, but still plastered on his face.

“Shut up, Ink! I didn’t mena to make it that way and you know it!”

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” The artist tested, wanting to see the limits he could go to and where the line was.

“Ye-”

“Please Cross, we both know you’d never-” Ink suddenly appeared behind the blazing sans, resting his head on one shoulder and a hand of the other, his other arm wrapping around the spy’s torso and pulling him close. “-You love me too much~” He teased, efficiently downgrading cross to a stuttering and flustered anxiec mess.

\-----------------------------------------

“You… you still remember that? Thought you’d forget that little slip-up.” Ink blushed, trying his best to seem clueless as if he didn’t remember it himself. Although, the second half gave away his scheme.

“Yeah, I do.” Their arms dropped, and their furrowed brows curved up, the stance and expression open, “Did you mean it?”

Ink took a step back, and he took one forward, his arms stayed in a relaxed position behind his head as his skull gave him creaks of sweat from his fake nervousness.

“Y-you know I can't mean it, C.” The protector tried, hoping to avoid the question with his lack of soul.

“If you could, would you mean it?” Cross prompted, purple dusting his cheekbones, Ink gave a hesitant nod.

\-----------------------------------------

“Stop complaining about him- go find him and kiss already!” Nightmare yelled out at his spy, who recently decided that he would non stop talk about their enemy, going into lovesick territory more and more with each mention of the name.

“Crossy have a crush?” Killer teased, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to make his life hell.

“NO!”

“Yes, heavily.” Nightmare corrected, trying to go back to his reading, wanting to finish the book he’d had to put down at the least 20 times that day due to Cross’ ranting and shenangans.

“Shut up Night!”

“If think that’s Ink’s job, X.” Horror called from the kitchen snickering when Cross let out an exasperated screech and left the mansion through a portal.


End file.
